A Clover's Tale
by Kain Sinner
Summary: The tale of a Clover as it journey's though many hands of loved ones...those of the living, and of the dead... Warning: AU (Story Info inside), Character Deaths and Sadness within. Please read, I swear the stories more exciting then my lame summary :)
1. Pre-Story Information

**This was going to be my original submission for a SyaoFai competition story but…in the end a lemon scene just didn't quite fit in so instead, Night of the Party (a complete AU PWP story!) became my submission. Please have a read and enjoy the lovely fluff in this and the pure smut in the other :D**

* * *

**MUST READ! Pre-Reading Information**

This story is set in an Alternate Universe in which Fai and Kurogane are Grim Reapers that are hundreds of years old, Syaoran Li is a 14yr old student in high school, he has a twin brother named Tsubasa Li whose in the ICU at the hospital due to a weak health, Sakura is their best friend and neighbour, and, last but not least, Yuko is the one in charge of all the Grim Reapers!

Yes I know the main character Syaoran is actually Tsubasa's clone but, for this story, I'm keeping them this way to make things a little easier. Tsubasa comes across to those he doesn't like much (aka doctors) as stiff and deadpan…but he's a bit of a wise guy with a whacked sense of humour…you'll see…admittedly this is my perception of what he'd be like in an AU so hopefully you will to!

This story will be in two parts. First part will be KuroganexTsubasa (Weird I know…it'll make sense later!) and the second part will be SyaoranxFai (…duh :p). The Grim Reaper Code in the second chapter is something I made up after looking round the web. Hehe.

And the meaning of the title will make sense at the end to!

_Warning:_ BL included and characters may be a little OOC…just a heads up.

**Thank you for your time. Now, please enjoy the story.**


	2. In Sickness and In Health

**A Clover's Tale**

_**-Part One: In Sickness and In Health-**_

"Don't worry Tsubasa, you're well on your way to recovery."

The Doctor smiled at the dead-faced brown haired boy sitting up in bed. Coughing slightly, the doctor nodded at the boys twin sitting in the chair beside the bed before turning and leaving the room, letting out a breath the moment the door was closed.

On the other side, Tsubasa finally cracked a grin and Syaoran chuckled saying

"You're mean, you know that?" Tsubasa laughed and nodded before letting out a sigh as Syaoran stood up. He picked up the flower vase full of vibrant flowers, a gift from their neighbour and friend, Sakura, and said

"I'm going to go change the water. Be back in a minute." Tsubasa didn't say anything, turning his warm brown eyes to gaze out the window. A small smile filtered onto his face at the sight of the tall dark haired man standing in the tree outside the hospital. He'd shown up recently, always in the same spot and only ever looking toward his room…yet no one else seemed to see him…which led to only one conclusion which Tsubasa was determined to check.

Tsubasa glanced at the door before he pushed the covers back, standing up slowly as he made his way to the window. There he looked out again, brown eyes locking with fathomless black ones. He gave another smile, just the slightest upturn of his lips, and then raised a hand to give a slight wave.

The man didn't bat an eye until Tsubasa gave another…more persistent…wave, making it clear who he was waving at. This time the dark haired man blinked quickly and slowly raised a hand to wave back…as if to confirm something. The boy smiled wider, his face seeming to lighten up just that little bit as he opened the window, leaning out he asked

"Hey, are you an angel?" The man's lip turned up into a smirk before falling into a frown as he shook his head, a large scythe appearing in his hands as he replied in a deep voice

"_You're wrong. I'm a Grim Reaper. Looks like I'll be your bearer of bad news…you're going be dea-" _He was interrupted by Tsubasa slumping on the window sill and mumbling

"Serious? So I am going to die…that stupid cheap-ass doctor…get better my foot."

The man glowered at him a little before grumbling out

"_Most people are usually a least bit shocked when they're told that…why the hell aren't you_?" Tsubasa just shrugged, brown eyes looking off into the distant mountains.

"I've had a pretty weak body since I was young…even though everyone kept saying I was going to get better or I'd be fine…I just knew I wasn't going to live long." His eyes snapped back to meet the man's before he gave a smile and asked

"Hey, Reaper, what's your name?" The Reaper rubbed the back of his head, messing up his black hair before he let out a sigh and replied

"_Kurogane_." The 14 year old grinned wider at his answer.

"Nice to meet you Kurogane, I'm Tsubasa!"

And such…began the interesting friendship between Reaper and Human…

Kurogane still wasn't entirely sure how it happened or why he kept coming back but he had found himself spending the next few days by Tsubasa's side…and, as he watched Tsubasa, he was starting to doubt if the boy was actually going to be dying soon…but the colour of his soul never lied…

"Hey Kurogane!"

Kurogane looked up from his thoughts, a smile filtering onto his face as he waved to the smiling boy and floated toward him.

"_Hey Tsubasa, should you really be pushing yourself like this_?" Today, Tsubasa was walking again, holding the IV stand as a support. But his cheeks were flushed and his breathing was a little harder than normal…and Kurogane frowned as he watched Tsubasa's soul darken just that little bit more. Tsubasa chuckled weakly saying

"Yeah I probably am but, I'm human, that's what we do. Even though I know I'm going to die…I'm still going to fight right to the end." Kurogane didn't say anything, watching as the brown haired kid took a few more steps and then added with a grin

"Besides, I like been able to go to the bathroom on my own!" For the first time in a while, Kurogane let out a soft laugh which only served to make Tsubasa's expression brighten that much more.

"Brother!"

Tsubasa looked forwards and grinned, waving to Syaoran calling

"Hey Syao!" Syao smiled, his eyes showing relief to see Tsubasa up and walking around again.

"How's rehab going?" For a brief moment, Kurogane watched as sadness could be seen in Tsubasa's eyes but it was quickly covered up as he grinned widely and replied happily

"It's going great! I'll be outta here in no time, just you wait!" Kurogane frowned, floating along behind the two brothers as they caught up, Syao telling Tsubasa about his day at school while Tsubasa babbled about various things.

"_Well, didn't expect to see you here, Kurogane…"_ Kurogane looked beside him and sighed at the sight of his smiling friend and fellow Reaper beside him.

_"I am on duty after all so it's not really that surprising. What're you doing here Fai?" _Fai chuckled, flipping a book that had appeared from the air.

"_Guess so…Tsubasa Li, age of death 14. He doesn't have much longer…does he?" _Kurogane shook his head, trying to keep the sadness he felt welling up inside locked away. He wasn't sure what this feeling was but he didn't like it and wasn't about to let Fai know about his discomfort, he'd never hear the end of it from the annoying blonde!

Suddenly a wide smile spread over the blondes face before he waved. Kurogane frowned and looked down the hall to see Tsubasa waving to them, his brother having left. A soft smile made its way onto his features as he gave a small wave back. Tsubasa's grin just grew before he pointed to the outside garden, silently saying 'I'll meet you out there' before turning down the hall. Fai slowly lowered his hand and then ice-blue eyes opened as a smirk appeared on his face before he said

_"Looks like you have a friend Kuro-chan…I wonder, are the feelings mutual?" _Kurogane scowled at the stupid nickname Fai knew just rubbed him the wrong way. Before the smirking blonde could react, Kurogane reached out and cuffed him upside the back of the head before floating off, feeling much better as the blonde let out a soft 'ow!'. Kurogane cast a backward wave to his friend, hearing the Reaper laugh once before it went silent. But that one question stuck, a slight worm of worry entering his stomach as he realised he didn't have an answer to that question…what was it he felt toward Tsubasa?

Shaking the question from his mind as the only answer he got wasn't even one that could be considered, Kurogane emerged in the hospital garden to find Tsubasa crouched among a large patch of clovers looking very determined. Then the expression changed to one of absolute delight as he stood up quickly, bright eyes meeting black ones before the Reaper found a clover stuck in front of his face.

"Look Kurogane! I found a four-leaf clover! I'm going to keep this safely with me forever! You must be lucky cause I found it just as you showed up." With that he laughed, putting the clover leaf into his pocket looking very pleased. Kurogane tried to smile but…was finding it harder and harder to give a false smile to the one he'd grown so close to in just a few days. But, when Tsubasa looked at him again as he crouched back down in the clover patch, clearly trying his luck at finding another four-leaf clover, Kurogane forced a smile and said

"You're looking much better, Tsubasa." Tsubasa smiled widely at that.

"You think so, hey? Maybe the rehab is actually doing me good." Then those warm brown orbs locked with his again and Tsubasa's expression fell slightly as he said slowly

"But it doesn't seem like you're doing too well, Kurogane…is anything the matter?"

Kurogane smiled weakly, the boy had seen right through him and not in the same way everyone else did. Before he even realised it, he was saying softly

"Heartbreak…kinda…I guess…" Tsubasa looked thoughtful asking

"What? Can't reapers fall in love or something?" Kurogane chuckled softly and couldn't decide whether to shake his head or nod.

"I guess we can but…it doesn't matter if the other person can't see you right?" Suddenly Tsubasa was right in front of his face with a serious expression as he shouted with his cheeks flushed

"I…I can see you!" Kurogane blinked in surprise before he laughed

"Pfft! What was that all about?" Tsubasa pouted as Kurogane continued to laugh.

"Quit laughing! Shut it!"

Neither one of them noticed Syaoran watching from a distance, confusion in his eyes but a smile on his face.

"…Tsubasa…"

The boy smiled in response, brown eyes opening to meet concerned black ones.

"Hey Kurogane…you came again?" Kurogane just nodded. Today Tsubasa was lying propped up in bed, face flushed, breath heavy and sweat beading along his brow. It looked like it took everything he had just to smile and speak.

" I just got a little sick again so they told me I have to stay here." Kurogane took a breath saying

"_You looked so well up til yesterday…what happened_?" Tsubasa smiled, reaching out to take Kurogane's hand and giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be up again in no time. It's meant to be a nice day tomorrow so we can go for another walk! Maybe find another lucky clover too!" Kurogane couldn't help but smile as he asked softly

"_Promise?"_ Tusbasa grinned back and nodded.

"It's a promise!"

"_It's a promise…hey?"_

Kurogane's expression was glum as he looked down at the boy lying on the bed, dark rings under his eyes and an oxygen mask on his face. Syaoran was sitting beside the bed, tears in his eyes as the machine maintained a steadily slowing 'beep…beep…beep'. Fai had also come by today, looking just a little sad as he said

_"Just a few more minutes…" _Kurogane looked up at him, face going dead-panned as he muttered

"_Really? I'll be taking the soul. I've waited all this time…" _Fai's blue eyes met his and gave a soft smile.

"_Say that to his soul…not me." _With that, Fai turned and left, sensing that privacy was needed. Kurogane scowled, mentally berating himself as he made his way closer to the bed just as a pair of warm brown eyes slowly opened and a broken voice called out,

"…Ku…ro..ga..ne…you came…again…" Kurogane's eyes widened, locking with Tsubasa's as the boy gave him a weak smile. Syaoran's tears streamed down his face as he cried

"No! Tsubasa! Stay with me!" Tsubasa gave Syaoran's hand a soft squeeze before placing the clover on top of the covers.

"This is…for you… I'm glad…I…got to…see you one…more…time." Kurogane stood in shock, Tsubasa reaching upwards with a shaking hand to touch his cheek.

"Please…don't cry…Kuro..ga…ne… I…I've always…loved…you…I lov-" The room went dead silent of natural noises as the monitor gave one long 'beeeeeeeeeeep' and Tsubasa's hand fell to the bed, eyes closing while a smile remained on his face. Kurogane looked at the hand lying on the bed beside the clover, watching as a single drop of water fell off the tip of his finger. It was then he felt the warmth on his face as tears fell for the first time in decades. Syaoran's sobs were loud in his ears as the tears kept falling, Kurogane left in a saddened shock as Syaoran cried.

"No! Brother! Wake up, Tsubasa, wake up!" Reaching up slowly to wipe his cheeks, Kurogane whispered to himself,

"…_Tsubasa…you should have said something…sooner…you idiot_."

"Hey, you, my brothers invisible friend."

Kurogane looked up in surprise as Syaoran stood, cheeks still shining from his tears as he continued to speak

"I don't know if you're even real…or if you're here listening but…I just wanted you to know I have never seen my brother so happy to be around somebody other than me. So thank you, friend, for been there by his side, til the end. And thank you, for teaching him how to smile for real again." The tears started to fall again from usually cold black eyes as Syaoran looked at him without even knowing it before saying with a smile,

"If you loved my brother as much as he loved you…then take the clover. He wanted you to have it. I won't see your answer though, I'm leaving this room and won't be returning again. Goodbye and thank you…again." And he did just that. Syaoran picked up his bag and left the room, not looking back once.

Back in the silent room, Tsubasa lay still, his expression peaceful and the covers beside his hand now empty…the clover gone with the one it belonged to…

* * *

**So we come to the end of the first part...I'm not usually very good at writing sad scenes so, how do you think I went? **

**Any errors please let me know! And now, onto chapter 2!**


	3. Til Death Do Us Part

**The Grim Reaper Code**

_Grim Reapers should never get deeply involved or attracted to a human being._

_Grim Reapers should never save a human beings life._

_Grim Reapers should never abandon their scythe._

_If any of these rules are broken, they will cease to exist._

_No Exceptions._

* * *

**A Clover's Tale**

_**-Part Two: Til Death Do Us Part-**_

Fai sighed, his normally happy-go-lucky expression one of minor annoyance as he flipped through the pages of the Reaper's Book. Yuko, their head honcho, had upped the Reapers quota for the month from 70 to 100. He was one short and Yuko wasn't going to be the forgiving type if he fell below the quota this time round. Grumbling under his breath, he flipped back a few pages the one listed next to die.

"_Syaoran Li; age of death, 14." _Fai blinked before staring at the book muttering

_"…are you kidding?" _He rubbed his blonde haired head and sighed, leaning back to look up at the sky. Then he gave a weak chuckle and mumbled under his breath

_"You really suck, don't you Fate?" _

"Excuse me, but why do you look so glum?"

Fai blinked once and looked down from his spot on the fence straight into the eyes of Syaoran Li. He let out an undignified cry of shock and yelled

_"Wha-?! You can see me?!"_ It wasn't unheard of that a person near death could see Reapers but, that was usually when they were a week away! The boy looked surprised and asked slowly

"Sorry, was I not supposed to see you?" Fai quickly pulled up his usual smiling exterior and waved his hands saying

_"No, no, it's fine...I just wasn't expecting it." _Syaoran titled his head and then smiled asked

"You're an angel, right?" The blonde wasn't sure how to answer. There was a touch of sadness in the boys tone that hinted he knew what was coming. Fai coughed lightly and then grinned widely

"_You are very wise for a human. I am indeed an angel that will bring you nothing but good fortune for the next month!" _Syaoran looked surprised and then his expression turned happy as Fai thought to himself '_I gave an odd lie…I wonder why?' _but then he noticed the gathering crowd as Syaoran said

"Together for a whole month! How exciting." Fai chuckled before saying quietly

"_Come on, let's go_." Syaoran smiled and nodded, walking happily beside the floating Reaper as the crowd that had gathered to whisper slowly dispersed. Then again, it was kind of of normal to be concerned for someone who appeared to be talking to himself.

Fai smothered a yawn, glancing inside the classroom from where he sat floating outside the second floor classroom. Syaoran looked up and gave a small wave before turning back to face the teacher, writing down the math problems on the board. Giving a small frown, Fai had noted that no one aside from a caramel haired girl named Sakura seemed to know of the boys recent loss…not that Syaoran gave any indication either.

He leaned back, rocking in the air. It had beena week already and every day was the same…Fai found he wasn't doing anything except hang around Syaoran at boy was even kind enough to sit with him on the roof and share his lunch with the blonde Reaper…acting like they were true friends and that ate at Fai just that little bit each day. Blue eyes opened to watch Syaoran as he was called up to answer a question and he sighed softly again thinking '_Is he really going to die?' _

Then he slapped himself, crossing his arms as he muttered in a mildly annoyed voice

"_Great, now I'm sounding like my depressed love-struck black haired friend!"_

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hey, Fai, did you want come over for dinner tonight?"

Fai looked down at the boy walking beside him and Syaoran just smiled adding

"You never stick around for dinner and it's kind of lonely eating by myself. So, did you want to?" Fai chucked and nodded, finding himself looking forward to the night ahead for a change.

The blonde leaned back, patting his belly with an appreciative smile saying

"_That was really good! Thanks Syaoran." _Syaoran just smiled back, taking a sip of his drink before looking up as Fai asked

"_I was just thinking…you live alone right? Where are your family members?"_ Immediately after Fai mentally beat himself up for saying that without thinking. He knew Syaoran's brother had passed away just a bit ago! But he was surprised when Syaoran put down his cup and answered anyway.

"Well, my father passed away when I was young and my twin died a few weeks ago actually…so I don't mind been alone but, I'm still getting used to not having my brother around." Fai looked away, mildly embarrassed as he muttered

"_Sorry…" _Syaoran waved a hand, taking another sip of his drink before smiling saying

"But it's alright now cause I have you with me. I don't feel lonely one bit when you're around!" Fai looked surprised at the comment, cheeks flushing in surprise as he spluttered out

_"What're you talking about?! I told you its only for a month!" _Syaoran just laughed.

"Yes but, been able to spend a month with the one you care about is utopia. Isn't it?" Fai's eyes just widened, voice rendered silent. Syaoran gave a yawn, slumping down on the table a bit as he mumbled out

"Been so full is making me sleepy…You can have the bed tonight…" With that he promptly fell asleep, snoring softly and clearly oblivious to the internal struggle happening on the other side of the table.

Syaoran blinked open his eyes blearily as his alarm went off. Stretching as he propped himself up, he glanced around the room, noting he was in his own bed and the room was empty. He yawned before calling out

"Fai?" Getting no reply he sighed, standing up to start getting ready for the day.

_Meanwhile…_

"_What is this feeling?! Dammit! What am I supposed to do? Kurogane should understand this, I'll go see him!"_

Before he'd even turned in the direction he knew Kurogane would be, the air in front of him shimmered and Yuko appeared looking worried and annoyed. Fai looked shocked as he asked slowly

"_Yuko-chan_?" Yuko glowered at him and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes as he shouted

"_Fai! Kurogane gave up his scythe_!" Blue eyes widened, a whispered

"_No…"_ left behind on the wind as he flew toward the hospital that Kurogane had stuck around since Tsubasa Li had passed on.

"_Kuro-chan!"_

Kurogane turned at the sound of Fai's voice, smiling when the other encased the transparent man in a hug. Though they never acted like it, the two were quite close.

"_What're you doing Kurogane?!"_ Kurogane smiled sadly, unable to move as his body faded away.

"_I'm sorry…Fai…but I've lived long enough. Plus…I don't think I'll find a person I love as much as him even if I live another thousand years."_ Fai felt the tears well up and overflow as he held on tighter yelling

"_But we're Reapers! We can't be reborn or reincarnated, when we die we're gone for good! Our existence is erased!"_ Kurogane just smiled, finding the strength to wrap his arms around Fai whispering

"_I'm glad I got to see you before I left…goodbye, we'll see each other again…and, no matter what, I'll always think of you as…my brother…"_

Fai stared as Kurogane vanished completely, fading out, his existence gone from the universe. He chuckled weakly, looking at the clover in his hand before wiping the tears from his eyes saying

"…_Brothers…hey…"_

_Across town…_

Syaoran shuffled the bag full of groceries in his arms a bit, sighing to himself. He hadn't seen Fai all day…he was starting to get worried for his angel. Lost in thought he didn't hear Sakura calling out to him, didn't see the apple roll from his bag, didn't see Sakura run across the road to pick it up. But he did hear her call out saying

"Syao-chan!" Syaoran looked back and his eyes widened as Sakura smiled saying

"You dropped thi-!" Syaoran took in the oncoming truck and the screeching of the tires and was turning back in an instant, groceries falling to the ground as he yelled

"Watch out!" He pushed Sakura back toward the curb, eyes clenching shut as the trucks horn sounded again. Awaiting impact, Syaoran thought '_I wish I could have seen you again…Fai…' _

"_You idiot! Stay alive, Syaoran!"_

Brown eyes flew open as a foot kicked him hard in the back, sending him rolling out of the trucks way as it screeched to a halt. People were swarming to the scene, some helping Sakura up as she shook, others holding out hands asking if he was alright. But Syaoran didn't hear them, eyes looking toward the smiling blonde with his hands in his pockets. Convincing everyone he was fine, Syaoran ran over to Fai and smiled saying

"Fai! Thank you! You save…" He paused then, smile falling as he asked slowly

"Why can I see through you…Fai?" Fai smiled kindly, people moving around them as he said

"_Sorry, I've been lying to you. I'm no angel, I'm a Grim Reaper whose been after your soul the whole time. You were expected to die here, Syaoran…I don't even known, why I saved you…"_ Syaoran's face had paled, shoulders shaking as he asked haltingly

"Fai…why does it look like…you're disappearing? Why?!" Fai's expression turned angry for a second as he shouted

"_Shut up! It's alright…be glad I was able to prolong your life. A world without you or my frie- my brother isn't one I could stand to live on in!" _Tears were forming in the corners of Fai's eyes as he smiled, reaching out to put a transparent hand on Syaoran's shaking shoulder.

"_Listen, Syaoran, you're going to die peacefully surrounded by your family alright? You will have a beautiful wife, two children, 7 grand-children and 16 great-grandchildren." _Syaoran was shaking his head slowly, tears running down his cheeks as he muttered under his breath

"No…not you too…don't go…" Fai smiled wider then, blue eyes shining as he added

_Can I make a silly request okay? Remember these names: Tsubasa and Kurogane. Name two of your future family members after those two please." _Syaoran looked up at him, brown meeting blue as he asked in a shaking voice

"But…why are you telling me this now…can't we talk about this later?" Fai shook his head, a happy smile on his face as his body faded more.

"_Syaoran, don't let the life I saved got waste and know you are the first man that I, Fai D. Flowright, have ever fallen in love with..." _Then he was gone.

Syaoran's shoulders shook, silent tears falling down his cheeks as onlookers watched in confusion. The brown haired boy sniffed, reaching to pick up the pressed clover that had fallen to the ground. He held it to his chest as he whispered to himself,

"But Fai…it hasn't been a month yet…"

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

_-Several Years Later-_

"Hey! Grand-daddy Syao! Tell us a bed time story!"

Syaoran smiled kindly as he tucked in the three of his 16 great-grand-children who were staying over for the night. His wife, Sakura, was in the lounge room talking with their daughter Yuko, both enjoying some quiet time to themselves. He chuckled, eyes falling on the framed pressed clover before he sat down on the end of Kurogane's bed, motioning for Fai and Tsubasa to come closer.

"Alright then, I'll tell you about someone I met in the past…I'm going to tell you the story about an angel who saved my life…"

* * *

**So turned into a major fluff piece with quite a few sad scenes but…it was an interesting idea wasn't it? Ha well, I certainly had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it! Who knows when I'll be posting again so, whenever that I, I'll catch you then!**

**All criticisms welcome, any errors please let me know :)**

**Cya**

**-Kain **


	4. News from Kain

**~News From The Author~**

**Hello everyone, Kain here, got some news for you all regarding my stories. Now this may be subject to change depending on how you readers feel about my decisions listed below. If there is a story that you would like me to keep or consider redoing instead of deleting, please let me know!**

**At this point in time, over the next two days I will be deleting:**

**Feelings revealed  
**FMA - EdxRoy - 2009

**Waiting for you  
**Naruto - SasuIta - 2009

**Forced by desire  
**Black Cat - TrainxLeon - 2009

**Fun in the shower  
**Naruto - SasuNaru - 2009

**Dreams  
**Saiyuki Randomness

**Training?  
**Naruto - SasuNaru - 2009

**Falling  
**Saiyuki - KoxGoku - 2009

**Taking Advantage of the Situation  
**Saiyuki - KogaijixGoku - 2010

**Chained  
**Death Note - LxLight - 2010

**The Switch  
**DGrayMan x OHSHC - 2010

**I am going to consider re-writing or leave:**

**Mustang's Miniskirt Surprise  
**FMA - EdxRoy - 2009

**Fuji's Gift  
**POT - FujiRyo - 2009

**Supposedly studying  
**POT - EijixRyo - 2009

**What to do when you're alone  
**Tsubasa - SyaoFai - 2010

**Hormonal Period  
**Tactics - HarukaxKontaro - 2010

**Love Triangles do work  
**POT - FujixEijixRyo - 2010

**The Dark, the Ignorant and even the Annoying  
**POTxOHSHC - 2010

**Been Perspective  
**HxH - KilluaxGon - 2010 

**I am unsure whether I should keep or delete the following:  
Please Let Me Know What You Think!**

**Rainy Day Mischief  
**Saiyuki - KoxGoku - 2009

**Forgotten Memories  
**Saiyuki - SanzoxFem!Goku - 2009

**Realisation  
**Tsubasa - SyaoFai - 2010

**Getting Revenge  
**Gundam Seed - ShinnxKira - 2010

**A Friend Can Become More  
**Gundam Seed - ShinnxKira - 2011

**Locked Up Inside  
**Tsubasa - SyaoFai - 2013 - Discontinued

**And I am definitely keeping:**

**Racing Hearts  
**Tsubasa - SyaoFai - 2013

**Around  
**POT - EijixOishi - 2013

**Night of the Party  
**Tsubasa - SyaoFai - 2014

**A Clover's Tale  
**Tsubasa - SyaoxFai and KuroxTsubasa - 2014

**It's been five years since I posted my first story. It's time for a Clean Out! But of course, the readers get a say in the matter. Questions, comments, thoughts, answer to the Unsure collection or anything inbetween, please PM me or leave a review letting me know. I'm happy to listen to anything anyone has to say **

**Catch you all later. **

**Kain Sinner**


End file.
